Episode 26 - The Crow: Wicked Prayer
The Crow: Wicked Prayer is a 2005 supernatural action film--the fourth and final coffin nail...er, film in The Crow series. It is notable for having the most bewildering cast list in any Tiradesverse movie ever, as well as the infamous Sharpie scene. Plot A gang of Satanists decide to turn their scene-chewing leader into Lucifer while Edward Furlong is turned into a magical punch ghost. Notable characters *Jimmy Cuervo *Luc Crash *Lola Byrne *Lilly Ignites the Dawn *Pestilence *Famine *War *Sheriff Tanner *Chief Harold *El Nino *Carman *Bismo the Crow The Episode *This episode is the first to feature a guest reviewer--Earth-2.net owner/operator Michael David Sims. *It is also the first episode (excluding episodes 5 and 17) to not have a feedback section Grades James - Flamingo Damien - Whisper Sims - Skittles Highlights *The Muffin Button *The only "character" Mike gave a shit about was Jimmy Cuervo's piece of crap car *The hosts imagine other random actors and people as The Crow *What it would really be like when you're revived from the dead *The Sharpie marker *Edward Furlong vs. Tito Ortiz *James reads off a list of phrases that would have been better for Jimmy to yell at Luc at the end of the movie References *''World's Finest Podcast'' *''Young Justice'' *The B-52's *''Zardoz'' *William Taft *''Doctor Who'' *''Saw'' *''The Room'' *''Highlander'' *''The Crow: City of Angels'' *''The Crow: Salvation'' *Seth Green *The Cure *''The Crow'' *Hot Topic *''Torque'' *''Santa's Slay'' *''A Talking Cat'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *Mr. Potato Head *Jemma Jamison *''The Matrix'' *''Twisted Metal'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' *''Troll 2'' *Razor Ramone *''Looney Tunes'' *''Pokemon'' *Dr. Tran *''Romeo and Juliet'' *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' *Michael Madsen *''Reservoir Dogs'' *Jigsaw *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *Greg Valentine *''Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever'' *Motley Crue *''The Devil Went Down to Georgia'' *The Rolling Stones *''Karate Kid'' *''Castlevania'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Angel the Series'' *Tommy Wiseau *DMX (Wrestler) *Jesse Eisenburg *Seth Rogan *Seth McFarland *Jonah Hill *Woody Allen *Adam Sandler *Robert Smith *Tone Loc *Brock Lesnar *TNA *WCW *''Crash and Burn'' (video game) *''Kill Bill'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Hook'' *Ted Nugent *''Ernest Scared Stupid'' *Tony Jaa *''Double Dragon'' *MMA *''Catwoman'' *''Machete'' *Eddie Vedder *Mike Piazza *''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' *''Last Action Hero'' *AC/DC *Little Tortilla Boy *''Terminator 2'' *''Blazing Saddles'' *Bongo the Gorilla *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Batman Forever'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *''Super Mario Bros'' *Ric Flair *Evander Holifield *''The Six Sense'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Video Armegeddon'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''The Wizard'' *Slayer *''Marble Madness'' *Bullseye *''Final Destination'' *Bai Ling *Jim Carey *''The Mask'' *Elvis *''House of the Dead'' *''Beetlejuice'' *Winona Ryder *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' *Jeremy Irons *''Die Hard with a Vengeance'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Batman'' *Bobby Day *Seal (band) *Everly Brothers *Lynard Skynard *Sting (wrestler) *Vince Russo *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Six-String Samurai'' *George Michael *Raven (wrestler) *My Chemical Romance Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Jimmy, Lilly, Tanner, and Harold *Real protagonist - Jimmy's car *Evil group laughter *Plot convenience **The guy who killed Luc's father is the father of the guy Jimmy killed years earlier **The bad guys find the hearse driver randomly **The hearse driver is a virgin somehow *Individual villain introduction *Antonio Banderas Slow Walk - Jimmy when he destroys his trailer for no discernible reason *Pointless heel turn - Luc *Massive gunfight *MacGuffin Disease - Pestilence is dying from some unnamed disease, which is supposedly his motivation to join up with Luc *Nontendre - "Quoth the raven 'Nevermore', motherfucker!" *Walking Pile of Sad - Jimmy *Exposition fairy - The unnamed wife at the wedding chapel *SYMBOLISM!!! *Disrespecting the Dead - Odd example, but Jimmy can revive the dead...yet he sits amongst dozens of dead people, moping like a baby *Bullseye Bullshit - A bullet, fired from outside a building, ricocheting off of who the hell knows how many structures, somehow bounces off of so many things that it winds up inside the building and just happens to hit Carman and kill her *Bewildering Mercy - Tanner stopping Harold from killing Lola Ending song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 25 - Zardoz Next Episode: Episode 27 - Santa's Slay Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Fantasy films Category:2005 films